Just Another HP Love Triangle
by Harry.P.Love
Summary: So It's the year where love is in the air...so who's with who, and who are they...find out in 'Just Another H.P. Love Triangle'
1. Ron's Diary

Just Another H.P. Love Triangle

**Disclaimer- Harry Potter and Characters do not belong to me I just play around with the story/characters…a bit**

As Hermione picks up her school books she stumbles upon Ron and Harry.

Harry-"Hi Hermione."

Ron-"Hey."

Hermione-"Hi guys."

Ron-"So Hermione what's going on…" (tries acting a bit cooler than his nerdy self)

Hermione-"Well nothing much really, you seem to be acting a bit odd today."

Ron-"How so?"

Hermione-"Well this morning it looked like you weren't hungry but you always are-

While Hermione speaks of all the flaws happening today Ron is somewhat not listening, but daydreaming.

_Daydream: _

Ron-' Hermione you look beautiful, as usual." (Gives her flowers)

Hermione-'Aw…thanks Ron you are the best, most sweet boyfriend ever!'  


_Ron-'Thank you, Thank you.'  
_

_Hermione leans in to kiss Ron when suddenly-_

End of Daydream

Hermione-"Also when you spilt your water on me this morning without- Ron? Are you listening to me?"

Ron-"Huh? What? Oh…oh yeah the water and…the thing…yeah I remember."

Hermione-"Well anyways we have to get to Potions before Professor Snape kills us."

Harry-"Right-o!"

While running to class Ron couldn't keep his eyes off Hermione and runs into a stone wall.

Hermione-"Ron! Are you okay?"

Harry-"Daydreaming mate?"

Ron-"Ouch…my head…don't worry I'll survive."

Hermione-"Well times-a-wasting! Let's go!"

Hermione helps Ron up and he sees her stunning chocolate brown eyes, while he falls back down.

Hermione-"Ron you klutz! We're going to be late because of you!"

Ron-"Well then let's go!"

As they run to Potions class they are caught by Professor Snape.

Snape-"What do we have here, some detention buddies I perhaps."

Ron-"I'm not your buddy!"

Hermione elbows him in the stomach. (LOL I got that off my Hogwarts Chatroom story.)

Ron-"I mean…no professor."

Hermione-"We were running because we thought we would be late for Potions class professor."

Snape-"Well as a matter of fact Potions class today is cancelled."

In Harry's mind-YESS!!!!! (Happy dances)

Snape-"What is the meaning of these preposterous dance moves Mr. Potter?!"

Harry-What should I say? Should I say I hate his guts and I'm happy potions is cancelled or should I- "Just a random moment…sir."

Snape-Looks at Harry smugly "Okay…whatever now run along."

Hermione-"But Professor what class do we go to now?"

Snape-"As I suspected Ms. Bright-young-witch has asked another question, you shall being going to transfiguration class and I suppose you are late, don't you dare run unless you want 10 points taken from Gryffindor."

Hermione-"Um…thank you."

Hermione-"Well we better get going now."

As they fast-walk to Transfiguration they see Draco Malfoy reading some strange book and it says… RON WEASLEY'S DIARY DO NOT TOUCH.

Ron-"MALFOY WTF ARE YOU READING?! AND HOW DID YOU GET IT!?"

Draco-"Well you found out Weasley…took you that long? Anyways I found out that your sister is pretty useful at times, if I got her a date with Potter over here she would give me your diary."

Hermione however doesn't hear the two boys bickering about the diary. Her daydream overwhelms her.

_Daydream:_

Draco's eyes are so mysterious and a beautiful misty grey colour I just can't keep my eyes off!

But he'll never ask me out…I'm just Miss. Know-it-all and he's… Mr. Perfect

I'm fire he's Ice

I'm a Gryffindor and he's a Slytherin

Do opposites really attract?

Draco-'Hermione will you go out with me? Please?'

Wow that was quicker than I thought.

Hermione-'Draco, Of Cour-

End of Daydream

Harry-"Hermione? You're staring into deep space. What's wrong?"

Hermione-"Oh and the answer is flobberworm mucus."

**Hermione's Mind-Did I just say that? I'm such a loser.**__

Harry-"Hermione… are you ok you seem a bit odd today…like Ron."

Hermione-"Sorry Harry I was just pre-occupied with um…nothing."

Draco-"Let's read a bit of the Weasel's diary." (Laughs)

Ron-"DON'T DO IT MALFOY!!!"

Draco-"SHHHH!! I'm trying to read…Hmm… Wednesday, Today I thought she looked beautiful but she barely notices me. I want to ask her out but I'm afraid she'll say no…" (reads on silently) "WTBH…her name is not in here- no wait I see it." (Chuckles) Then throws Ron his book.

Draco walks up to Hermione.

Draco-"Hermione you have a few secret admirers around Hogwarts…watch out!" Draco winks at her and gives her the Malfoy smirk.

While Draco leaves he looks back and Hermione gives him a flirtatious good-bye wave.

Harry-"GUYS! WE ONLY HAVE 5 MINUTES LEFT FOR CLASS! LET'S GO!"

Harry, Hermione, and Ron finally get to Transfiguration Class and are very late.

Mrs.McGonagall-"May I ask why you three are late?"

Ron's Mind- Malfoy took my diary and I had to get it back, or, I was too busy daydreaming about Hermione…no that's too-

Hermione-"Just lost track of time Professor."

Mrs.McGonagall-"I suppose you not to be late for the next class Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley."  
Mrs.McGonagall nods and goes back to teaching the class when Draco Malfoy comes in to ask Hermione a question.


	2. My Dracoo

Just Another H.P. Love Triangle

**Disclaimer- Harry Potter and Characters do not belong to me I just play around with the story/characters…a bit**

* * *

****

Mrs. McGonagall nods and goes back to teaching the class when Draco Malfoy comes in to ask Hermione a question.

Draco-"Hello Mrs. McGonagall, Hermione."

Mrs. McGonagall-"Mr. Malfoy you are late may I ask why?"

Draco-"I'm sorry Mrs. McGonagall but I was busy,"

Mrs. McGonagall-"Busy?"

Draco-"Busy picking you and Hermione flowers."

The whole class laughs but Hermione and Mrs. McGonagall think what he did was cute. (I mean it was for them anyways…)  
Hermione blushes and her face turns a pinkish red color. She hugs Draco when he gives her the flowers while, Ron has his tidies in a twist with jealousy.

Mrs. McGonagall-"Well Thank you very much Draco… 5 points to Slytherin."

Draco gives a smile to Hermione though her face is already red.

After class Hermione walks up to Draco.

Hermione-"Draco…what was all that for?" (Knowing that Valentine's Day Dance was coming up soon.)

Draco-"Just a little something, and will you go to the Valentine's Dance with me?"

Hermione-"YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES AND YES!!!" (As you can tell Mione is happy…just to let'cha know…back to the story)

Draco left her with another unanswered smile and walked away. Hermione eyes were filled with excitement. Ron and Harry walk up to Hermione.

Harry-"So…you've got yourself a secret admirer and a date,I'd bet someone is jealo-

Ron whacks Harry in the head.

Hermione-"Ron! That was uncalled for!"

Ron-"No…he deserved it."

Hermione-"You surely do seem odd today Ronald."

Ron crosses his arms and gives a big HMPH.

Harry-(sighs) "Now I've got a date with your sister but I see her snogging with Dean Thomas, so I guess its off…"

Ron-"SNOGGING WITH WHO!?"

Harry points at Ginny and Dean snogging outside.

Ron-"BLOODY HELL SHE'S TOO YOUNG!!"

Harry-"Ron are you just jealous because she had her first kiss before you…?"

Hermione and Harry laugh while Ron walks up to Ginny and Dean.

Ron-"GINNY!? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

Ginny-"…Having my first kis-

Ron-"Well don't snog!"

Ginny-"Your just jealous because I get kisses and you don't."

Dean-"Umm…don't I get a say in this?"

Ron and Ginny-"NO!"

Dean-"You guys really are related."

Ron and Ginny-"WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?"

Dean gets all scared…

Dean-"Umm…never mind…"

Ginny-"Let's go Dean."

Ginny flips her hair angrily and leaves with Dean Thomas.

Ron walks back to Harry and Hermione who are still laughing.

Hermione-"He's Back!"

Harry-"Please don't try and kiss me, just to show Ginny you've had your kiss."

Harry and Hermione start laughing again…

Ron-"Oh laugh it up…but when I have my first kiss it will be with someone special."

Harry-"…Like ferret boy?" (Chuckles)

Hermione whacks Harry in the head.

Harry-"What is up with the head whacking!?"

Ron-"Oh shut the bloody hell up."

Hermione-"Sorry Ron, we were just joking around."

Ron-"Whatever."

Ron leaves angrily like his sister and walks up to Pansy Parkinson, she looks a bit sad.

-----Harry and Hermione-----

Hermione-"So Harry who's your date to the Valentine's Dance?"

Harry-"Promise you won't tell her?"

Hermione-"I promise."

Harry-"Well I'm thinking about asking Cho to the dance, but-

Hermione-"But what?"

Harry-"I'm afraid she'll reject me."

Hermione-"Harry! How could you think that!? Your one of the nicest/sweetest guys I've ever met! She won't be able to say no."

Harry-"You think so?"

Hermione-"I know so now get your butt over there and ask her!"

Hermione pushes Harry to the way Cho was going.

Harry-"Thanks Hermione, you're the best!"

Hermione-(sighs) "I know, now get going!"

Harry walks up to Cho with his chest held high and with confidence.

Harry-"Um…H-…Hi…Cho."

Cho-"Oh, Hi Harry!"

Harry-"…Well…umm…uhh…I gotta go now bye!"

Harry runs back up to Hermione.

Hermione-"WHAT WAS THAT!? THAT WAS PATHETIC! MUST I DO IT FOR YOU!?"

Harry-"Uh…well you don't need to-NOOOO!"

Hermione runs back down to Cho.

Harry-"Hermione NO!"

Hermione-"Hi Cho!"

Cho-"Hi Hermio-

Hermione-"Well cut this chit-chat Harry wants to ask you out to the Val. Dance."

Cho-"Really!?"

Hermione nods.

Cho-"Well tell him I'd love to go with him."

Hermione-"Will do!"

Cho and Hermione hug. Hermione runs back to Harry.

Harry-"SO WHAT DID SHE SAY!!?? I HAVE A NEED TO KNOW!!!!!!!!"

Hermione-"Calm Down Harry,"

Harry-"WHAT DID SHE SAY???!!!"

Hermione-"She said…"

Harry-"WHAT!?"

Hermione-"She said…yes!"

Harry hugs Hermione tightly.

Hermione-"Too…much…pressure…can't breathe!"

Harry lets go of Hermione.

Harry-"Sorry…too much happiness and excitement. I don't know how I could repay you."

Hermione-"Just be happy for me and DRACOO!!!"

Harry-"Dracoo? Pet name?"

Hermione-"Yup."

-----To Pansy and Ron-----

Ron runs up to Pansy.

Ron-"Pansy are you okay?"

Pansy-(tears gently fall from her eyes) "Why do you care?"

Ron-"Because I'm a caring person…"

Pansy-"Well (sniffs) if you really want to know, DRACO BROKE UP WITH ME FOR THAT SMART GIRL YOUR CRUSHING ON!"

Ron-"I'm heartbroken too ya know." (Still trying to act cool)

Pansy-(Hugs Ron) "IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!!" (weeps loudly)

Ron-"I hear ya."

Pansy-"I MEAN I'M PERFECT FOR HIM! WHAT DOES SHE HAVE THAT I DON'T!?"

Ron's mind-…lotsa stuff…like smarts…a heart…and me & Harry. UNLIKE YOU!!! Hahaha, No…I can't be that insensitive-

Ron-"It's okay…I'll be your shoulder to cry on until you feel better."

Pansy-"…thank you Ronald…" ( Blows her nose on his robe)

Ron looks at his robe which is now all sticky and gooey but he feels good inside for helping a friend.

-----Harry and Hermione-----

Harry-"Well anyways I think I'm gonna catch up with Cho."

Hermione-"You go do that, and I'll see you soon."

Harry-"Bye!"


	3. The Valentine's Day Dance

Just Another H.P. Love Triangle

The Valentine's Dance

Harry suddenly comes into the Ravenclaw Room of Commons.

Harry: Cho!! Wake up! Wake up!

Cho rubs her eyes trying to see who woke her up.

Cho: Harry! How did you get in here?

Harry: I waited for someone, who was Luna to come and I asked her if she could let me in.

Cho: Well Luna is very helpful on this day.

Cho gives Harry a kiss.

Harry: So are you going to come and eat? And don't forget the Valentine's Dance is today!

Cho: Don't worry I didn't forget, Harry don't forget your date to the dance!

Harry: Which is who? (Sarcastically)

Cho throws her pillow at him.

Harry: Pillow? Pillow? It is not nap time!

Cho laughs and throws another pillow at him which knocks his glasses off.

Harry: I'M BLIND! I'M BLIND!

Cho: C'mon Harry, you don't want to be late for breakfast!

Harry: (Sighs) I'll wait outside for you to get dressed.

Cho stares at Harry.

Cho: Harry leave! I'm going to change now!

Harry: Oh! Sorry, right, right.

Harry leaves the room, but waits outside.

About 20 minutes later Cho is dressed.

Harry: Ready?

Cho: Yup, Mmm…I smell cinnamon buns!

Harry: MY FAVORITE! LET'S GO BEFORE THEY'RE ALL GONE!

Cho laughs as they run to breakfast, they find everyone in couples

Draco/Hermione  
Ron/Pansy  
Neville/Luna  
Seamus/Lavender  
so-on…

Harry: Wow, love IS really in the air…what did they put in the air conditioners?

Cho: Harry! It's Valentines Day, you just have to get used to it.

Harry: Tru- HEY THERE ARE THE CINNAMON BUNS!

Harry pulls Cho while they sit down by Draco, Hermione, Ron, and Pansy.

Cho: Awww!! The buns have cute heart sprinkles on them!

Hermione: It's so cute!

Pansy: …They disgust me…

Ron: Cheer up Pans, I mean it's Valentine's Day!

Draco: Yeah!

Pansy: …Whatever…

Hermione whispers to Ron: What's up with Pansy, she's acting like a downer today.

Ron: No clue.

Though Ron was with Pansy, he couldn't stop thinking about Hermione.

Pansy: You know what, I'm not hungry. You guys can eat without me.

Pansy left madly, but also a bit sad.

Ron: I think I'll just catch up with Pansy, see how she's doing.

Cho: Okay Ron, take as much time as you need.

Ron runs out to find Pansy.

Harry: Mmm…these are DELICIOUS! (Talking with his mouth-full)

Cho: Harry! You've got cinnamon breath.

Harry: You wanna try some cinnamon buns?

Cho: Sure…

Harry picks up a cinnamon bun and feeds it to Cho.

Cho: Mmm! Yummy! These aren't so bad after all.

Harry: I told you.

Cho: You never told me anything!

Harry: Yes I did, just now.

Cho shakes her head with a smile.

Harry: Have you had a cupcake yet?

Cho: Oh no not-

While Cho turns around to face Harry he shoved a cupcake hitting her nose and her mouth.

Harry: Whoops, I missed…

Cho: Yes, you missed big time.

Cho grabbed a cupcake and shoved it on Harry's nose.

Harry: Okay, Okay…Truce?

Cho: Truce…

Cho watched the cupcake fall off of Harry and giggled.

Harry: Cho.

Cho: Yes?

Harry: You've still got a bitt of cupcake icing on your face.

Harry wiped off the icing with his finger.

Cho blushes.

Harry: So you finished?

Cho: Almost done.

----With Ron and Pansy----

Ron ran throughout looking for Pansy, and spotted her crying outside the Slytherin Room of Commons.

Ron: Pansy? Are you okay?

Pansy: Ron, I'm not okay today is my birthday.

Ron: Why didn't you say so? Happy Birthday!

Pansy: Well since today is my birthday nobody cares about me, all they care about is having a date to the dance.

Ron: Pansy, It's okay I promise something special will happen today.

Pansy: Are you sure?

Ron: Positive.

Pansy gives a smile.

Ron: Here, I snuck you a cupcake. And I think I have a candle somewhere.

Ron grabs a candle out of his pocket and uses the fire spell to light it up.

Ron: Blow out the candle!

Pansy blows out the candle and hugs Ron.

Pansy: Ron, you're the best.

Ron: I know, I know.

Pansy gives a giggle while they walk to class.  
Ron and Pansy arrive at class and they also see everybody in couples just like in breakfast.

Pansy: Wow.

Ron: Whoa.

Harry: Hey guys! Hi Pansy! Are you okay?

Pansy: Yup, much better now that Ron is around.

Ron blushes.

Cho: Come sit beside us! We're all sitting in 4's, even though we're not supposed to be.

Pansy: Yes, I can see.

Ron: C'mon Pans!

Pansy: Coming!!

Pansy sits beside Ron, Harry, and Cho.

Snape comes in and whips a ruler on his desk.

Harry: Pro- Professor?

Snape: What!? Mr. Potter…I umm…erm…what practicing…my wrist…skills…yes…now settle down!

Harry: Sure you are…

Ron whispers to Harry: I bet he's mad because he doesn't have a date to the dance.

Harry: Too bad my mom rejected him, for my dad.

Ron and Harry laugh loudly.

Snape: What do I hear? Some people who are going to skip the dance?

Ron: No no, we'll be good. (Snickers)

Snape: Another peep out of you- you'll be missing the dance and you will get detention!

Pansy: Professor! It's not his fault! He is not doing anything!

Pansy sticks her tongue out at him.

Snape: Ms. Parkinson! That is a warning!

Pansy: Yeah sure…whatever.

Snape: Now settle down.

Ron whispers: Thanks Pansy, I owe you.

Pansy: It's okay.

Ron smiles.

Snape: Now class, today we will be learning about one particular potion…The Essence of Love.

Everybody: Ooh!! Aah!

40 minutes later the class is finished. (Thank God!)

Cho: So Harry, are you ready for the dance?

Harry: You betcha!

Cho: Well, it's starting in…(Checks watch) 20 minutes.

Harry: Really?! Okay, we better get ready.

Cho: Right-o!

Harry: Okay I'll meet you there!

Cho kisses Harry and runs back to get changed.  
So does Harry and Ron.

Harry: Ron! What robe should I wear? The Navy or the Black?

Ron: I don't really care Harry!

Harry: Well you don't need to be a spazz.

Ron: …I'm sorry, it's just that I wish I could have asked Hermione to the dance.

Harry: Well you'll see her there, and you can ask to dance with her.

Ron: Very smart mate!

Harry: Yeah, I know.

Ron: Well we better get our dates now.

Harry: I bet Cho will look beautiful, like always.

Ron: Harry, you talk way to…mushy-ish.

Harry: Ron, you don't know how it feels.

Ron: I do know how it feels! …in my dreams…

Harry laughs at Ron.

Harry: You are pathetic!

Ron: Righhhttt. Now let's go!

Harry: Yes we shall!

Ron and Harry stomp funnily and exicitedly to their dates.

Cho: Harry!

Cho gives Harry a BIG hug.

Pansy: Ron…!

Pansy gives Ron a hug, just not as BIG as Cho's.

Ron: Ready to go?

Pansy: Ready as I'll ever be!

Pansy pulls Ron inside to the dance.

Cho: Harry, let's go!

Harry and Cho skip along to the dance.

Harry: Cho, may I have this dance?

Cho blushes.

Cho: I'd be honoured.

Draco and Hermione come into the dance sitting beside Ron and Pansy.

Draco: Sorry Hermione, but since it's Pansy's birthday today, can I have the first dance with her?

Hermione: Yes! Of course! Go Ahead!

Draco and Pansy start to dance.

Ron: Hello Mione.

Hermione: Hi Ron.

Ron: …You're wearing that perfume I gave you…

Hermione: Yes…so what if I am…

Ron: You smell pretty…

Hermione blushes.

Ron says in a funny voice: Would you like to DAAANCE?

Hermione laughs.

Hermione: I'd be delighted.

Hermione and Ron dance, very close to each other.

Harry: So Cho, how would you like to come to the after party?

Cho: After party?

Harry: Yeah! A Valentine's Day after party, close friends, playing games, and we'll have cinnamon buns too!

Cho: Sure Harry! That'd be so much fun.

Harry and Cho stop dancing to sit and chat/snog for awhile. (LOL)

Hermione: Ronald! I never knew you were such a great dancer.

Ron: Yeah, (whispers) I don't really like dancing, I just like y-

Draco: Hermione would you like to dance?

Hermione: Sorry Ron, my dance a waits!

Ron gives a big sigh and sits down with Pansy.

Pansy: Bummed?

Ron: Big time.

Pansy: C'mon tell me what's wrong.

Ron: Well you know how much I love Hermione?

Pansy: The whole world knows, except for Hermione.

Ron: I was about to tell her when suddenly Draco came and interupp-

Harry: Pansy, would you like to dance?

Pansy: Sorry Ron, I can't say no to Harry.

Ron speaks to himself: WHAT IS UP WITH ALL THIS INTERUPPTION!

Ron: Did I just say that out loud?

Cho: I guess you did.

----The After Party----

Harry: Okay, next we are going to play spin the bottle.

Ron: Let's let Pansy go first, as it is her birthday.

Pansy: Sure, why not?

Pansy and everybody else sit on the floor, she spins the bottle.

Around and around the bottle goes.

And it points to Ron.

Harry chants: Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss.

Everybody else starts chanting while Pansy gives a big smooch on Ron.

Ron blushes, while he's still in shock.

Pansy just gives him a flirty wave.

Ron: Okay, whoo, my turn!

Ron spins the bottle, and it points to Luna Lovegood.

Ron: This is a rigged game!

Luna: Ronald, don't be a bad sport.

Ron: How can I not like this game it-

Luna gives Ron a gentle kiss then backs away.

Luna spins the bottle which points to Harry.

Harry: Okay Luna, if you're nervous or anything just tell me because I feel the same-

Luna smooches Harry.

Luna: No, I don't think I'm nervous.

Harry laughs.

Harry spins the bottle which points to Hermione.

They are all in shock.


	4. Spin the Bottle

Just Another H.P. Love Triangle

Harry: Eh…um…eh…ih...um…eh….

Harry's Thoughts: Hermione! Why Hermione! If I kiss her, Draco will kill me. And so will Ron.

Hermione: Harry?

Harry looked around the room and saw Ron's fist getting tighter. He also saw Draco making that signature Malfoy smirk.

Harry: Hermione, I'm sorry. I can't do this.

Hermione: Harry, if you don't kiss me I won't get my turn.

Harry: You want a turn?

Hermione: Yes! Now please hurry up.

Harry: Okay then…

Harry looked at his hands, they were all sweaty.

Hermione: Will this go on forever?

Hermione rolled her eyes, grabbed Harry and gave him a smooch.

Harry: Hermione?

Hermione: Yes?

Harry: It's your turn.

Hermione and Harry laughed.

But Harry on the other hand, still felt scared.

Hermione spun the bottle which landed on Draco.

Hermione: This'll be easy.

Draco: Piece of cake.

Hermione took Draco by his tie and started snogging with him.

Hermione stopped…about…8 minutes after.

Ron watched them, his face turning all red.

Pansy: Ronald? Ron…Ron?

_Ron: Hermione!_

_Hermione: Oh I'm sorry Ron…do you want to spin the bottle?_

_Ron nodded._

_Hermione: Away you go then._

_Ron spun the bottle, which landed on Hermione._

_Hermione gave Ron a wink, and leaned in to kiss him when-_

_Poof went his daydream._

Pansy: Ron…are you okay?

Ron: Um…yeah…I'm okay, don't worry about me.

Pansy: Okay.

Harry: Erm…I think I'll get some punch…

Cho: Yes…you should.

Cho gave Harry a look, like he was unfaithful.

Cho walked up to Harry.

Cho: Harry?!

Harry: What?!

Cho: How could you?

Harry: Cho, don't be so harsh. It was just a game.

Cho: Harry, how can I be harsh? I'm your girlfriend. You MADE OUT WITH TWO OTHER GIRLS!

Harry: I DID NOT!

Cho: Oh really? Tell that to Luna and Hermione!

Harry: Cho, it was just a game.

Cho: Just a game…just a game…oh you must think everything is just a game.

Harry: Cho I didn't mean it that way!

Cho: Harry, I can't love you like this anymore.

Harry: Why not?

Cho: Because, we're over.

Cho left with mixed emotions left in her head.

Harry sat down with his head facing the ground.

Ginny sat beside him.

Ginny: Hi Harry.

Harry: Hi Ginny… (Sighs)

Ginny: Harry, what's the matter?

Harry: Broke up…with Cho…

Ginny: Oh I'm so sorry to hear that, I thought you two would be perfect for each other.

Harry: I guess not.

Ginny: Well, I can grab you some food if it will make you feel better.

Harry: No it's okay, I'm not very hungry.

Ginny: Suit yourself.

Ginny left going to the food table.

Harry: Why am I so…so…pathetic when I have a girlfriend?

Cedric walks by.

Cedric: Because you have to know how to treat her.

Harry: Oh, hello Cedric.

Cedric: Harry buddy, you have a lot to learn.

Harry: What's that supposed to mean?

Cedric: It means I have to teach you about, girls/women.

Harry: Oh.

Cedric: You love Cho don't you?

Harry: Yes…

Cedric: And you'd kill for her wouldn't you?

Harry: Well…I guess-

Cedric: And you want to marry her don't you?

Harry: Marry her? Whoa, off topic…

Cedric: Sorry, I get caught up.

Harry: Yes…you do…

Cedric: Anyways, the first thing to learn is: Girls love sensitive guys.

Harry: Am I not sensitive…enough?

Cedric: Well…it's just that…um…no…your not.

Harry: Why not?

Cedric: Dude, you kissed 2 other girls. And you had a girlfriend at that time.

Harry: Oh, right.

Cedric: Anyways, girls love…love…You!

Harry: They do?

Cedric: Have you not seen the, 'Harry, I love him!' group?

Harry: Well…erm…no.

Cedric: Well you my friend, need to get out more often.

Harry: And I will…

Cedric: Well that's all I know.

Harry: THAT'S IT?!

Cedric nods.

Cedric: Sadly yes.

Harry: Well thanks for the, information…

Cedric: No problem buddy.

Cedric pats Harry on the back and leaves.

Harry: Ow…that dude pats hard.

Luna comes walking by with Neville.

Luna: Oh, hello Harry.

Neville: Hi Harry, I'm sorry about what happened to you and Cho.

Harry: How do you know?

Luna: Harry, everybody is talking about it. Haven't you heard?

Harry: Well…no…I've been sitting here all day, as in, after we broke up.

Luna: Well I'm sorry to hear about everything. Why don't you play some spin the bottle to get your mind off everything.

Harry: Well, I guess I-

Luna: Great!

Luna pulls Harry to the game before he could even speak.

Luna: Everybody! Harry is back in the game!

Cho looks at him, like she hates him.

Cho: May I spin the bottle?

Luna: Go ahead.

Cho spins the bottle which lands on Cedric.

Cedric: Um…Cho

Cho: What is it?

Cedric: If you do this-

Cho gives Cedric a kiss.

Cedric: CHO!

Cho: What?

Cedric: We all know!

Cho: So what?!

Cedric pulls Harry aside.

Cedric: Harry, she's trying to make you jealous.

Harry: I think I figured out by know. Since she gave me that look.

Cedric: Okay, I just wanted to let you know. Anyways, MY TURN!

Cedric spins the bottle which lands on…Ginny!

Cedric: Eh…erm…um…ee…

Ginny: Oh shut up already.

Ginny pulls Cedric closer and kisses him.

Cedric: Um…um…

Ginny rolls her eyes.

Ginny: Okie dokie then, my turn!

Ginny spins the bottle…and it lands on Harry.

Harry: Ginny, if your nervous or anything…just…um…you know…erm…um…tell…um…me?

Ginny: Harry…I'm scared…if I do this Ron'll kill me.

Harry: Same, same.

Ron: Do I hear 2 chickens?

Ron looks at Harry and Ginny and makes chicken noises.

Ginny: Stop it Ron!

Ron: I can't help it, I must speak chicken language for you to understand!

Harry: Ronald it's not funny!

Ron: And the chicken's talking!

Ginny: RONALD! Stop It!

Ron makes chicken noises.

Ron: Do you u-n-d-e-r-s-t-a-n-d now?

Ginny: SHUT UP ALREADY! I'm sorry Harry this is the only way to end Mr. Bird over here.

Harry: Yup…

Ginny and Harry share a gentle kiss together while Ron is in awe.

Hermione: Ronald! Keep that jaw up! Nobody really wants to see you drool.

Ron looks at Hermione in an 'OMGSHE'SSOHAWT' manner.

_Hermione: Ron, I'm sorry I took Draco to the dance. I wish I was with you._

_Ron: Yeah, I wish too._

_Hermione: Though, I will still be able to be with you. If you ask me on a date…_

_Ron looks at Hermione shocked._

_Hermione takes Ron by his tie and kisses him._

_Daydream over._

Hermione: Ron, RON!

Ron: Yes!

Hermione: Were you listening to me?

Ron: Yeah…I think.

Hermione: Watch out, there's a puddle of drool on the floor.

Ron: EW! Who's is it?!

Hermione: It's yours.

Ron: EW!- Wait…what?

Hermione: Ron could you please help me!

Ron: Sure sure-

Cedric: Guys! Something happened to Harry!

Ron: Yeah, he kissed my sister.

Cedric: NO! After he did that, he felt all sad about his break up. So he went flying off on his broom and-

Hermione: HE FELL OFF DIDN'T HE?!

Cedric: Exactly.


End file.
